Flagged as High Priority
by pageantsofshield
Summary: Maybe all those sassy remarks about her incompetence and threats to fire her aren't what they seem on the surface? Regina and Emma don't work well together. But maybe there's a reason why. And maybe that can change. (Swanqueen ftw. Rating will go up if fic is continued. On hiatus because WHERE IS ALL MY TIME GOING!)


_**Hi all!**_

 _ **This is a bit of a weird fic in the sense that the entirety of this chapter is in email format.**_

 _ **I read a fic (which I will name as soon as I can remember it because I really loved it) where Regina and Emma got to know each other via IM on a dating website and I kinda loved the idea of showing a growing relationship in a way that can only be reflected via the language used. The plan was to use primarily emails/texts** **and intersperse it** **with scenes of them actually meeting up in person.**_

 _ **But to be honest, it all depends on whether anyone actually likes the sound of it so uh... Yeah, please read on and if it's not too horrible, feel free to let me know!**_

 _ **Also, just to let you know, the times and dates and subject lines and sign-offs and all that nonsense will actually play a part in showing the development of the relationship so, just keep that in mind I guess...? Nothing major but it's the little things right? Or maybe I just over-think ALLL my emails at work?**_

 _ **(no beta - sorry for any mistakes)**_

..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Monday  
**

From: Regina Mills  
Sent: 05/07/2012, 9:07am  
To: Emma Swan  
Subject: H&S assessment forms

Sheriff swan,

please find attached the health and security assessment forms for the new play park.

I intend to have this project greenlighted at the next town meeting so I expect to have these forms completed and returned by COB Friday _at the latest_.

I assume 5 days will be adequate given how little work you seem to do as the sheriff.

Regards,

Mayor Mills

Mayor Regina Mills  
Town Hall, Main Street, Storybrooke, ME 04099

..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._

From: Emma Swan  
Sent: 05/07/2012, 10:56am  
To: Regina Mills  
Subject: RE: H&S assessment forms

Mayor Mills,

I will drop the completed forms by your office on my way home on Friday.

Although please note that it is only 11am and I have already rescued a cat and foiled the master plans of a thieving raccoon. I take great offense at your comment about doing little work.

King regards,

A very busy Sheriff

Sheriff Swan  
Sheriff Office, Main Street, Storybrooke, ME 04099

..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._

From: Regina Mills  
Sent: 05/07/2012, 11:35am  
To: Emma Swan  
Subject: RE: H&S assessment forms

Sheriff swan,

When I say "by close of business" I do not mean " _at_ close of business". Rest assured I will not be best pleased should something delay you on Friday afternoon resulting in me getting my forms late. Some of us have a reputation to uphold.

As for the criminal raccoon, I'm thrilled your flailing around the high street resulted in thwarting what was obviously a great threat to the town. I'm thrilled the citizens are free to enjoy their lives whilst you hopscotch around alleys keeping the immoral wildlife out their pantries, oh Sheriff my Sheriff.

Regards,

Mayor mills

Mayor Regina Mills  
Town Hall, Main Street, Storybrooke, ME 04099

..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._

From: Emma Swan  
Sent: 05/07/2012, 11:47am  
To: Regina Mills  
Subject: RE: H&S assessment forms

Mayor Mills,

When did I mention anything about being on the high street. Clearly you had the pleasure of watching me bring justice down upon the aforementioned criminal raccoon - one would think you would be too busy Mayoring to take an interest in the Sheriff's daily tasks?

Regardless, I'm glad you feel safe going about your daily life. All in a day's work :)

Yours in sport,  
Sheriff swan

P.s. you will have your forms on Friday, oh Mayor my Mayor...

Sheriff Swan  
Sheriff Office, Main Street, Storybrooke, ME 04099

..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._

From: Regina Mills  
Sent: 05/07/2012, 12:16pm  
To: Emma Swan  
Subject: RE: H&S assessment forms

Sheriff Swan,

Incessant emailing is not work. If you are at a loose end I am sure I can find something to keep you entertained.

Regards,  
Mayor mills

P.s "Mayoring" is not a word. Should I be concerned about the quality of the work you will be presenting to me Friday afternoon?

Mayor Regina Mills  
Town Hall, Main Street, Storybrooke, ME 04099

..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._...  
..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._...

 **Tuesday**

From: Regina Mills  
Sent: 05/08/2012, 7:03am  
To: Emma Swan  
Subject: Reminder – H&S Assessment Forms

Sheriff Swan,

I'm glad my last email managed to provide enough inspiration for you to do something besides emailing myself all afternoon.

I'm not holding my breath but I don't suppose you've looked at the forms I sent through yet? I would appreciate it if you make sure there are no glaring issues before Friday – I would like to actually have the time to deal with them if necessary.

Mayor Regina Mills  
Town Hall, Main Street, Storybrooke, ME 04099

..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._

From: Emma Swan  
Sent: 05/08/2012, 08:11am  
To: Regina Mills  
Subject: RE: Reminder – H&S Assessment Forms

Madame Mayor,

Naturally I had plenty to keep me occupied for the rest of the afternoon yesterday, being the busy Sheriff I am. As such I have _not_ had a chance to look over those forms but it is only Tuesday so I think you can relax.

On the topic of looking things over, I've attached my report on the Raccoon. Aside from being a thrilling read, I think it raises some questions around the integrity of some of the older buildings in the town. There's potentially an issue to look at here.

Kind regards  
Sheriff Swan

p.s. Are you certain "Mayoring" isn't a word? Are you the kind of person that plays Scrabble with a Dictionary?

Sheriff Swan  
Sheriff Office, Main Street, Storybrooke, ME 04099

..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._

From: Regina Mills  
Sent: 05/08/2012, 10:22am  
To: Emma Swan  
Subject: RE: Reminder – H&S Assessment Forms

Sheriff Swan,

I look forward to having your initial feedback on the forms _before_ Friday. And should you find yourself reviewing them with no pressing matters distracting you, perhaps you could go ahead and complete them in advance. That would be much appreciated.

I will look into your report but unlike you, as much as you argue otherwise, _I_ really _am_ busy so I cannot promise it will be today.

Regards,  
Mayor Mills

p.s. What sort of heathen doesn't play Scrabble with a dictionary? I'm assuming you. You might as well just start making your own tiles if that's how you play.

Mayor Regina Mills  
Town Hall, Main Street, Storybrooke, ME 04099

..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._

From: Emma Swan  
Sent: 05/08/2012, 01:05pm  
To: Regina Mills  
Subject: RE: Reminder – H&S Assessment Forms

Madame Mayor/Scrabble Monster,

I have reviewed the forms and everything seems to be in order. I have not completed them but I can tell from your relentless badgering that it is no problem at all and you are more than happy to wait until Friday afternoon to have them back in your possession.

And as you are the Ever-Organised Mayor, I'm sure by this stage you will also have read my report and we can have a discussion about the next steps.

Kind Regards,  
Sheriff Swan

p.s. My my, someone takes Scrabble very seriously. Live a little – forego the dictionary next time. If you don't have the thrill of your life I'll buy you coffee?

Sheriff Swan  
Sheriff Office, Main Street, Storybrooke, ME 04099

..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._

From: Regina Mills  
Sent: 05/08/2012, 02:36pm  
To: Emma Swan  
Subject: RE: Reminder – H&S Assessment Forms

Sheriff Swan,

I hope for your sake that you are not bargaining with me to get me to read your report. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and assume that your unwavering tardiness is what's impacting your ability to complete paperwork.

Regards,  
Mayor Mills

p.s. Sheriff, even if I did have the time of my life, you still couldn't afford me.

Mayor Regina Mills  
Town Hall, Main Street, Storybrooke, ME 04099

..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._  
..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._

 **Wednesday**

From: Emma Swan  
Sent: 05/09/2012, 04:23pm  
To: Regina Mills  
Subject: Are you alive?

Are you alive?

Sheriff Swan  
Sheriff Office, Main Street, Storybrooke, ME 04099

..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._

From: Regina Mills  
Sent: 05/09/2012, 04:32pm  
To: Emma Swan  
Subject: RE: Are you alive?

Sheriff Swan,

What on earth are you talking about?

Regards,  
Mayor Mills

Mayor Regina Mills  
Town Hall, Main Street, Storybrooke, ME 04099

..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._

From: Emma Swan  
Sent: 05/09/2012, 04:23pm  
To: Regina Mills  
Subject: RE: Are you alive?

Mayor Mills,

I haven't had a single email harassing me for those H&S forms – I thought maybe you had taken my suggestion to play Scrabble without the dictionary and imploded.

Regards,  
Sheriff Swan

Sheriff Swan  
Sheriff Office, Main Street, Storybrooke, ME 04099

..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._

From: Emma Swan  
Sent: 05/09/2012, 04:55pm  
To: Regina Mills  
Subject: RE: Are you alive?

Madame Mayor,

I'll take your radio silence as a sign you're busy reading over my report, and _not_ as a sign you're not enjoying my delightful emails. I'll leave you to it.

However, I think you'll be pleased to hear I've completed those forms.  
I'll send them home with Henry tomorrow.

Regards,  
Sheriff Swan

Sheriff Swan  
Sheriff Office, Main Street, Storybrooke, ME 04099

..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._  
..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._

 **Thursday**

From: Regina Mills  
Sent: 05/10/2012, 07:41am  
To: Emma Swan  
Subject:

Sheriff Swan,

I'm beginning to think I need to find more ways for you to fill your time.

I did not have the time to remind you about those forms as I actually have a full time job. Always flattered to discover you can't go a day without direction from myself however.

In any case, I appreciate you actually completing the forms before Friday as requested. Perhaps this could be the start of a new and helpful habit?  
I'll review them tonight and pick up with you tomorrow if there's anything to discuss.

Regards,  
Mayor Mills

Mayor Regina Mills  
Town Hall, Main Street, Storybrooke, ME 04099

..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._

From: Regina Mills  
Sent: 05/10/2012, 06:58pm  
To: Emma Swan  
Subject: I'm only going to say this once...

Sheriff Swan,

Given that the crime rate of this town is almost non-existent, I'm going to assume _your_ radio silence is because you're in a huff.

I never pander to Henry when he throws a strop (I can see where he gets it now), and I'm certainly not going to pander to you but perhaps it would improve your mood to know I read your report.

You made some valid points and I believe I will be taking some of them to the next town meeting.

Thank you for your work Sheriff.

Kind Regards,  
Mayor Mills

Mayor Regina Mills  
Town Hall, Main Street, Storybrooke, ME 04099

..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._  
..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._

 **Friday**

From: Emma Swan  
Sent: 05/11/2012, 10:12am  
To: Regina Mills  
Subject: RE: Reminder – H&S Assessment Forms

Madame Mayor,

Although I won't dignify your comments regarding my mood with a response, I will concede that I was happy to hear you read my report.

Told you it was good, huh?

If you need to discuss any points in person, we could grab a coffee at Granny's?

Kind Regards,  
Sheriff Swan

p.s. My work ethic is recoiling at the thought of being in work until 7pm – don't you have a fancy ass mansion to be getting to at that time?

Sheriff Swan  
Sheriff Office, Main Street, Storybrooke, ME 04099

..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._

From: Regina Mills  
Sent: 05/11/2012, 12:34pm  
To: Emma Swan  
Subject: RE: Reminder – H&S Assessment Forms

Sheriff Swan,

Some of us get some satisfaction out of keeping everything running smoothly, even if that means a few late nights. Perhaps it's not a good idea to make me doubt your work ethic Sheriff?

I've reviewed the health and safety forms and everything is in order. Thanks again.

Regarding your report: No coffee necessary – I believe I'm comfortable with all the points you've made.

Regards,  
Mayor Mills

Mayor Regina Mills  
Town Hall, Main Street, Storybrooke, ME 04099

..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._

From: Regina Mills  
Sent: 05/11/2012, 12:36pm  
To: Emma Swan  
Subject: RE: Reminder – H&S Assessment Forms

Perhaps next time…

Mayor Regina Mills  
Town Hall, Main Street, Storybrooke, ME 04099

..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._

From: Emma Swan  
Sent: 05/11/2012, 10:12am  
To: Regina Mills  
Subject: RE: Reminder – H&S Assessment Forms

I'll hold you to that, Madame Mayor.

Yours,  
Sheriff Swan

Sheriff Swan  
Sheriff Office, Main Street, Storybrooke, ME 04099

..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._  
..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._

 ** _Phew!_  
 _I have absolutely no idea how easy to read or interesting this will be to anyone who doesn't spend the majority of their working day communicating via email._  
 _I'm a sensitive soul but feedback is still welcome. I'll try not to sob in the corner if y'all hate it._  
**


End file.
